Eliza Thornberry
Elizabeth "Eliza" Thornberry is the main character of The Wild Thornberrys. She is the second daughter to Sir Nigel and Marianne Thornberry and sister to Debbie Thornberry. She also has an adopted brother named Donnie. She is a 12-year-old tomboy who enjoys adventures. Her natural curiosity means she often misjudges a situation and lands her in sticky situations. However, she has the ability to talk to animals thanks to a native wizard named Shaman Mnyambo, the ability that gave her a best friend in the form of Darwin. Characteristics Eliza Thornberry loves animals and exploring the wild jungles, deserts and forests that she travels to along with her family as they film their nature television show (Sir) Nigel Thornberry's Animal World all around the world. What her family doesn't know is that she was given the ability to talk to every animal she meets by a shaman in Africa! Eliza's "Gift of Gab" is a secret. If anyone ever found out what she was able to do, she would lose her powers. It isn't easy for a young girl to keep such a big thing to herself, but luckily she has her best pal Darwin to confide in. Eliza has saved numerous animals from poachers, trappers, and other perilous situations, and never fails to make new friends, no matter what species they may be from. While other kids her age are studying grammar, Eliza learns about lions who find humans rather tasty. A little too smart for her own good, this determined kid has an awesome secret. A run-in with a local African healer left her with the ability to talk to animals-in their language! Unfortunately, Eliza sometimes forgets that not all animals are as friendly as others. And whether she's saving the day or saving her own skin, life is never dull for Eliza Thornberry.﻿ Trivia * According to character design supervisor Patrick Dene, Eliza grows up to host her own wildlife show."The Next Nicktoons?" article in Nickelodeon Magazine Presents All Grown Up!: Angelica Turns Lucky 13 Gallery Eliza with map.png Stoked Eliza-Horse Sense.png Nigel comforts Eliza- Forget Me Not.png Little Debbie and Eliza Cowgirls-Lost and Foundation.png Eliza's promise- Forget Me Not.png Eliza's first step-Gem of a Mom.png Eliza's first boo-boo-Gem of a Mom.png Eliza and Rebecka- Forget Me Not.png Eliza's first bike ride without training wheels-Gem of a Mom.png Homework Lie Fail- Dragon Me Along.png Debbie and Eliza-Dear Diary.png Other Way Around- Dragon Me Along.png Shhh... here comes the Swamp Witch-Time Flies.png Eliza and Donnie as adults.jpg|Eliza and Donnie as adults. Eliza with Snake.png Eliza Thornberry.gif Mystery Mini Eliza.jpg Baby Eliza playing in the bath-lost and foundation.png Baby Eliza playing in Spagetti-Lost and Foundation.png Eliza.gif Dj28wwZW4AAliEX.jpg Eliza.png Wildthornberrys-eliza.jpg Eliza3.png Eliza (1).gif Eliza (2).gif The Wild Thornberrys Hello Dolphin.jpg Eliza Winking.png Happy Red Heads Day!.jpeg Eliza-Thornberry-funko-pop.png On the Lake shore- Have yourself a Thornberry little Christmas.png The Wild Thornberrys Movie Debbie Hugging Eliza.png Eliza and Darwin angry stock art.png Doctor Eliza.png Eliza Unplugged.jpg Christmas in Toonville.PNG Marianne sees Eliza's nose bleeding- Blood Sisters.jpg References External links * The Wild Thornberrys Wiki: Eliza Thornberry Category:Characters Category:The Wild Thornberrys characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Tomboys Category:Geniuses Category:Nerds Category:Heroines Category:Characters with glasses Category:Rugrats characters Category:Characters with braces Category:Characters with red hair Category:Characters with freckles Category:Singing Characters